Peachy Hudson
"I Love you All so much, You make me Feel Great And Happy." -Peachy, Dreams Come True. Peachy Rose Hudson is a friend of the New Directions, a protégé of Rosie Newwoman. She is introduced in Season Five as a Heart-Caring and a Nice Girl who auditions for Rachel Berry and manages to forge a bond with several members of the band. She is played by actress and The Pretty Female Celebrity Ariana Grande. Life Before Joining Glee Grande-Butera was born in Boca Raton, Florida, to Joan Grande, chief executive officer of telephone and alarm system company Hose-McCann Communications, and Edward Butera, who owns a graphic design firm in Boca Raton. Her name was originally inspired by Princess Oriana from Felix the Cat (1959). Grande is of Italian descent, and has stated that she is "half Sicilian and half Abruzzese". She has a half-brother, Frankie Grande, an actor, dancer and producer, who is ten years older than she is. Grande's mother moved with her father from New York to Florida when she was pregnant with her. She has stated that her parents split up when she was around 8 or 9 years old. As a child, Grande performed with the Fort Lauderdale Children's Theater, playing her first role as Annie, as well as performing in the musicals The Wizard of Oz and Beauty and the Beast. ''At the age of 8, she performed at a karaoke lounge on a cruise ship, in various orchestras such as South Florida's Philharmonic, Florida Sunshine Pops and Symphonic Orchestras, and made her national television debut singing "The Star-Spangled Banner" for the Florida Panthers. She attended Pine Crest School and North Broward Preparatory School. By age 13, she became serious about pursuing a music career, though she still concentrated on theater. When she first arrived in Los Angeles to meet with her managers, she expressed a desire to record an R&B album when she was 14: "I was like, 'I want to make an R&B album,' They were like 'Um, that's a helluva goal! Who is going to buy a 14-year-old's R&B album?!'" In 2008, Grande was cast in the supporting role of cheerleader Charlotte in the musical ''13 on Broadway, for which she won a National Youth Theatre Association Award. When she joined the musical, Grande left her high school, North Broward Preparatory School, but continued to be enrolled. The school sent materials to her so she could study with tutors. She also sang various times at the New York City Jazz club Birdland. Season Five Peachy is introduced in Previously Unaired Christmas as the person to Decorate the Tree when She had to rush in after The glee Club sings "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree". She apologizes for being late, stating she got stuck in traffic, and performs a Broadway rendition of Last Christmas. Rachel and Quinn approve of her performance, but Roise and Santana criticizes her appearance (comparing her to Mariah Carey) while Rosie goes on to say that her stage presence is lackluster. She begins to argue that she knows when to be more dynamic on stage, but Quinn stops her and says that She'll be in touch, Peachy Then Happily sings Mary's Little Boy Child. Songs Solos * Last Christmas (Previously Unaired Christmas) * Teenage Dream (New New York) * What Now (The Back-Up Plan) * Love The Way You Lie (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) * Lips Are Movin' (The Hurt Locker Part One) Duets * Ain't No Other Man (with Mercedes; Homecoming) * We Belong Together (with Santana; Transitioning) * Walking On Air (with Rachel; Child Star) * Work B**** (with Brittany; Trio) Group Numbers * Mary's Little Boy Child (Previosly Unaired Christmas) * Misery Buisness (with New Directions And Quinn; The Hurt Locker Part 2) * Still Into You (with Rachel, Kitty, Quinn And Santana; Frenimes) * Let Her Go (with Rachel, Santana And Mercedes; Dreams Come True)